


Payback

by samthesasquatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 04, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samthesasquatch/pseuds/samthesasquatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place just after Lucifer is freed (Season 4 episode 22). Sam gets kidnapped by Ruby - but she died didn't she? Will Dean and Cas get there before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruby, Ruby, Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Contains some Destiel. Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort and Suspense. *Contains some Sexual References and Torture/Violence*
> 
> Special thanks to theconsultingsuperhero on tumblr for helping me think of the idea.

Sam, Dean and Cas had just come back from a hunting trip involving a spirit with an unlikely obsession which happened to be haunting old ladies and their cats. As you can imagine, the three of them weren't too thrilled about the case. So, after successfully salting and burning the remains, all three of them went to celebrate in the local bar.

It was well into the evening when they arrived so there were hardly any seats available but Dean gave the young barmaid a flirtatious wink which resulted in a grumpy looking teenage gang to be quickly ushered out the building. Dean and Cas sat facing Sam.

"So, what can I get you three?" the Barmaid said, smiling at Dean.

Before Dean could sneak in another one of his cheesy pickup lines, Sam replied bluntly "Just three beers, thanks."

As the Barmaid left with their order, Sam saw a tall, red haired woman staring at him from the other side of the room. Just then, a burly looking man covered in tattoos of strange symbols walked up to her and kissed her roughly on the neck but never once did she let Sam out of her sight. Suddenly, Dean snapped his fingers, breaking Sam's concentration.

"Sam? Earth to Sammy? You gonna drink your beer or are you gonna be staring at that hot chick all night?" Dean said teasingly.

He blinked and turned to face Dean who now wore a mischievous grin. Sam looked at him suspiciously and picked up his beer bottle only to realise that it was empty apart from a few dregs. He gave Dean one of his infamous bitch faces and replied "I'll get you back Dean, just remember you're the one who started it. I'll be back in a few." He needed to find out why that woman was staring at him and who she was.

As Sam left the bar, Dean sighed "I honestly don't know what goes on in the kid's brain." Cas tilted his head to one said and studied Dean. "It controls body temperature, blood pressure and-" he explained before Dean shook his head and laughed "Never mind." Dean swallowed a mouthful of lukewarm beer and blushed as he noticed Cas staring at him intently.

Sam was hit by a gust of bitter air as his feet sunk into freshly fallen snow. He put his large hands under his armpits to keep them from getting cold and peered into the distance. He was about to head back inside when he heard a blood curdling scream. Sam didn't care if it was reckless or stupid but he ran towards the sound of the scream anyway. As he got closer, he saw the woman he was looking for pinned up against the wall by the man with the tattoos, sobbing and begging him to stop. Sam reached inside one of the pockets in his jacket and pulled out his gun. "Leave her alone, you sick son of a bitch." He demanded, aiming the gun at the man's receding head. Sam was taken aback when they both started giggling. He loosened his grip on the gun and looked at them baffled. "Sam, I thought we were a team until you decided to betray me. Don't you remember? You and your brother stabbed me in the heart but payback's a bitch right? Get him boys." she spat.

"Ruby?" Sam exclaimed in horror. As he turned to see who the 'boys' were, he yelped as one of them smacked his head into the brick wall. He tried to break free from their grip but his head felt like it was on fire and his vision was slowly fading. The last thing he heard before he drifted into unconsciousness was Ruby whispering in his ear "We're going to have so much fun."


	2. The sword in the snow

 

Dean looked at his watch and sighed. It had been a good twenty minutes and Sam still hadn't come back. "It's minus ten out there, what the hell does he think he's doing?" he said exasperated.

Cas frowned. "Dean, something's wrong. The way that woman stared at Sam it-"

Dean showed a hint of a smile and replied "Cas, that's called checking someone out."

Cas looked at him patronizingly. "No, Dean. I think they were up to something. The symbols on the man's skin looked familiar. Most of them were covered by his jacket though so I couldn't see them clearly enough to identify them properly."

Dean scratched his neck nervously. When Cas thinks there's a problem, he's usually right. He sighed. They didn't have much more time left to find the Colt and the last thing they needed was Sam getting into trouble with some sexy chick. Dean reached into one of the pockets in his leather jacket, pulled out his mobile and dialled Sam's number.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, causing a few heads in the bar to turn in shock. "That stupid kid isn't picking up his phone!" he added as he quickly paid the bill and marched outside into the freezing winter night with Cas following closely behind him. "Sam?" he called into the empty street. "SAMMY!?" he yelled, making his throat sore.

Cas noticed a shiny object sticking out of some blood stained snow. He knelt down and brushed the snow away to uncover a stainless steel pistol. "Dean?" he called quietly.

"Yes, Cas?" Dean answered irritably. His brother was missing and he didn't have time for Cas and his questions.

Cas turned and handed the pistol carefully over to Dean. He said nothing as Dean registered the fact that he was holding his brother's gun. Dean's eyes stung like hell from blinking back tears but he reassured himself that it was from the cold. He hated the thought of crying in front of Cas and showing him how pathetic he was.

Cas' hand hovered for a few seconds before he had the courage to place it on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, we'll find him. He's going to be alright." he said, trying his best to comfort him.

He wasn't sure whether it was because of the kidnapping, the guilt or his confused and mixed feelings for Cas but his body burned with rage and all he could see was red. Dean shrugged Cas' hand off roughly and shouted "Don't touch me, Cas! I don't need your sympathy!"

Cas stepped back in shock, holding his arms up. "Dean, I didn't mean to offend you."

Dean swallowed back his anger and shrugged, not speaking a word.

All of a sudden Dean's phone rang. "Please be Sam….please be Sam." He mumbled. His hands trembled as he answered the phone. "Sammy?" he asked hopefully.

* * *

"Wakey wakey Sammy." Ruby sang as she stroked the side of his smooth face with the sharp edge of her knife.

Sam moaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Wha' … What's going on?" he slurred. A few moments later he remembered what happened earlier and started to panic. Sam tried to stand up but his hands and feet were tied with coarse rope behind the chair he was sitting on. He tried to yank his hands free but the rope was too tight and it scraped his skin, leaving the rope bloody.

"Finally, Sleeping Beauty's decided to wake up." The demon with the tattoos teased.

Ruby gave him a half-hearted smile and turned her attention back on Sam. She straddled him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Miss me Sammy?" she whispered.

Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Get off me! What am I even doing here? How…How are you even alive?" he asked bewildered, trying to sound brave and cocky like Dean.

Ruby brushed Sam's hair out his eyes and said "Lucifer brought me back. He was grateful for my help." Sam clenched his teeth in anger at the mention of Lucifer.

"Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…don't get your panties in a knot, you'll give yourself a nosebleed. Anyway, time to get our little plan in motion, can't sit here all day…as much as I'd like to." She added cheekily.

Ruby motioned for the male demon to cover Sam's mouth as she dialled Dean's number and smiled wickedly as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Dean. No, I'm sorry, Sammy can't come to the phone right now, he's a little…tied up. Now here's the deal, you come here without your little angel friend and maybe we'll let little Sammy here go. Come to the abandoned warehouse, 10 miles south from where you are right now or the deals off. Got it? Oh and Dean, the longer you take the more fun me and Sam are going to have, so no need to rush." Ruby laughed as she hung up the phone.

 


	3. The artwork of a madman

The streets were empty apart from two men. The blonde one in the leather jacket was kneeling in the crisp snow with his head in his hands and the angel stood by his side with his trench coat flapping in the bitter wind.

Eventually, the blonde one stood up slowly now that he'd regained his composure and with a look of determination he said "I'll have to go by myself then. You can't come with me Cas, you know what that bitch said."

"Dean, it would be unwise to go on your own. You only have ruby's knife as an effective weapon and you don't know how many demons are there." Cas replied bluntly.

"Then what do you suggest Cas, if they find out both of us are coming they'll kill Sam on the spot."

"There is one other way." Cas suggested as he placed his hand softly on Dean's forehead. The last thing Dean saw was Cas staring at him, with his soft blue eyes.

* * *

Dean's head was pounding and he felt like his stomach was doing back flips. He hated angel transport with a passion. He gradually opened his heavy eyes, and found himself crouching behind a brokn down car next to the abandoned warehouse.

Dean looked around for any sign of the angel but cursed when he found none, "Dammit Cas!"

Dean glanced over the hood of the rusty car and saw two people, no…demons, talking to each other outside. He hoped Sam was holding up okay, he shivered at the thought of what Ruby could be doing to him right now. "I'm coming Sammy." He murmured to himself as he stood up and walked up to the demons bravely.

* * *

Ruby raked her hand through Sam's shaggy hair before slicing his shirt open to reveal his tanned bare chest. "Mmm…you've been working out Sam." She whispered in his ear seductively. As she leant in to kiss him, Sam spat in her face.

Ruby jumped back in shock. She wiped her saliva covered face with her shirt sleeve and narrowed her eyes. "I think someone needs to teach you some manners, Sam." Ruby growled as he swallowed nervously. "I suppose, we'll just have to skip the fun part." She said giving him a wicked grin.

Ruby threw a strong punch at his face, feeling the bones in his nose crack from the force. He gasped in pain as deep red blood gushed out of his broken nose. She was a hell of a lot stronger than he gave her credit for. Sam looked at her defiantly; he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing him succumb to her torture.

Ruby then went on to slashing at his arms and legs with her new, razor-sharp knife, making him cry out in agony. Next, she thrust her elbow into the side of his head, knocking him out cold. Hopefully, he'd got a concussion.

Sam's head lolled onto his chest as Ruby called the tattooed man over. "Chris it's your turn. Don't mess it up okay, or we'll be dead before you can say 'Oops'." She said seriously.

Sam began to stir as Chris walked towards him. He pushed Sam's head back, making it easier for him to see his anti-possession tattoo and carved into it with his salient blade, making it useless. Sam moaned in pain in his unconcious state . "There that's better." Chris said, admiring his work.

Suddenly black smoke erupted from Chris' mouth and forced it's way down Sam's throat. Sam's body writhed in pain as Chris took control of his body. He used all of his mental strength he could muster to prevent the Demon from entering his mind but the pain was so excruciating, like a thousand knives piercing his skin, he could no longer fight it. He sunk into the darkness that enveloped him.


	4. Who said anything about damsels? This was a Sasquatch in distress.

After killing the two demons with Ruby's knife, Dean kicked down the door leading in to the abandoned warehouse. What he saw inside made his head spin and a feeling of nausea washed over him. Sam was tied to a chair and his body was a bloody mess. From all the bruises he could see, he wouldn't be surprised if several of his bones were broken. Standing over him was the red headed chick from the bar.

"Son of a bitch…" he muttered to himself.

The demon turned around and flashed him a cheeky smile. "Hello Dean, glad you could join us." She breathed seductively.

Dean ignored her and dared to take a few steps closer to his brother. "Sammy?" he called anxiously. Sam didn't move.

"He's unconscious dumbo…see?" She said patronizingly as she slapped his face to prove it. "He's not dead you drama queen." She added as she saw the worry in his eyes.

"You made a mistake hurting my brother you demonic piece of crap." Dean snarled as he took out Ruby's knife and made his way towards her.

"Boys!" she called. Moments later, a pack of 5 other demons, their black eyes fixed on Dean, burst in to the warehouse.

"I've always liked a bit of a challenge." Dean said smugly. Suddenly, the lights exploded, spraying shards of glass everywhere as Cas appeared in between Dean and the demons. Cas placed his hands on the first two demons with such force, they were pushed on to the concrete ground. Pure white burning light erupted from both their mouths and eyes, sending the demons back to Hell. Dean was too shocked for words, he just stood there like a dummy, grinning at Cas kicking demonic butt.

After the fight was over, Ruby showed a hint of a smile, before feigning fear. Everything was going to plan. Dean ran at her furiously, knife in hand but before he could kill her, black smoke erupted from her mouth as she escaped her meat suit. The girl Ruby was possessing fell to the ground with a large thud as her head came into contact with the hard floor.

"Dammit, so close!" he yelled into thin air. He put his index and middle finger to her throat to check her pulse. Cas studied Dean as he tended to the woman. His hair was dishevelled and his face was bloody and bruised. Cas felt his vessels heart racing and his face flush a deep red. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. What was this new emotion he was feeling?

Dean sighed and turned to face Cas. "She's dead." He said simply. All of a sudden he heard a groan from behind him. "Sammy?" he called, as he ran towards him. He noticed Sam was still pretty out of it as he cut him loose with Ruby's knife. "Sammy? Hey, dude, can you hear me?" No response.

Dean tried to pick up his brother, but the sasquatch was hard enough to carry when Dean was healthy, let alone when he'd just had a fist fight with a bunch of angry demons. He managed to lift Sam off the chair but his legs wobbled with the weight. "Uhh…Cas, little help here?" he asked as Sam groaned again.

Cas picked Sam up bridal style effortlessly. Dean raised his eyebrows and grinned "Thanks Cas, could you use your angel mojo and zap us to the Impala too?"

Without answering, Cas reached out and placed his hand gently on Dean's forehead. Next thing Dean knew, they were standing next to the Impala. Cas opened the passenger door and lay Sam down on the backseat. "Thanks C-" before Dean could finish, Cas had vanished. Dean groaned and opened the driver's seat. He put the key into his baby and turned around to face Sam. Sam's mouth hung open and he was dribbling on to the seat. "Man, seriously?" he said rolling his eyes. He put his foot down on the accelerator and drove to Bobby's.


	5. Frozen peas? For me? You shouldn't have.

As Dean parked his baby in the Salvage Yard, he heard a groan escape Sam's lips. "I know it hurts, kiddo. I'll get you patched up soon." he answered even though he knew his younger brother was still out cold. Dean clambered out of the driver's seat and slammed the door shut before making his way to Bobby's house. He knocked on the door twice and sighed when Bobby didn't come to the door straight away. Who could blame him for being impatient though? His brother was passed out in the back of the damn car! Dean knocked again louder and as the door creaked open slowly he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes "Bobby you're gettin' deaf in you're old age.".

Bobby folded his arms and rolled his eyes at the eldest Winchester's comment. "I may be gettin' deaf but at least I'm fitter than you, son." He teased back. "I thought you two idjits were huntin' a vengeful spirit. How come yer back so early?"

Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets and explained what had happened with Sam. He looked up and waited for his response before he was pushed aside by Bobby who retorted back "Well don't just stand there and look pretty, help me get yer brother out of the car."

Dean stared after him in shock before he regained his composure and quickly followed Bobby back to the Impala. Bobby opened the door and saw Sam sprawled across the backseat covered in his own blood. Thankfully, none of the cuts were too deep, though he was getting a rather painful looking black eye and his nose was swollen to hell. Bobby shook his head and sighed. What was he going to do with these boys? All they ever did was get themselves in to trouble.

A few minutes later, the two of them finally managed to carry Sam in to the living room and place him gently on the couch. Sam was starting to stir and Dean wanted to clean and dress his wounds quickly before he woke up which would save his younger brother a lot of pain. Dean grabbed the first aid kit and took out some alcohol-free wipes and started cleaning the cuts. As he applied the sterile dressing though, the demon hissed and flinched away from the source of the pain.

"Woah, hey, relax dude. I'm just patchin' you up. You took a pretty nasty beatin' back there." Dean commented as he started to apply the dressing again. Sam narrowed his eyes at the hunter but quickly softened his expression as he remembered the plan. Dean stood up and zipped up the first aid kit before he rummaged around in the freezer and grabbed a bag of frozen peas.

He chucked them towards his younger sibling and added "You're gonna need to keep that glued to you're face for at least 30 minutes, kiddo.".

Sam caught it easily in his left hand and pressed the bag against his nose even though he didn't need it. The demon could feel the younger Winchester poorly attempting to regain control over his body. It was almost pitiful. He watched as Dean grabbed himself a cool beer and started chugging it down greedily. What he wouldn't give to have one of those right now but he knew all too well that Sam wasn't the drinking type.

"How long was I out for?" he asked as he sat up and slouched in the cheap couch.

"Not sure. Can't tell 'cos you were already out of it when Cas and I showed up. Hey, Sammy…we're gonna have to get you a new anti possession tattoo. I've got no idea what those bastards were plannin' but they slashed it up pretty bad."

Sam frowned, causing his brow to crease ever so slightly and replied "He was there? Where is he now then?". Chris didn't want that cocky angel messing up with their plan. He could easily blow his whole cover and ruin everything. He hoped that he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Chris feigned shock and said "They did?" as he looked down at his bare chest. "Damn."

"Yep. Cas zapped himself to some other place the first chance he got, though. You know how he is." Dean sighed as he finished off the beer. He wished the damn angel would just stay still for once. "You hungry by the way?"

"Nah. I think I'm gonna crash for the night." He answered, as he slowly stood up on Sam's gangly legs. Chris hoped he'd be able to identify which room was Sam's otherwise he'd just have to end up sleeping on the couch. He climbed up the stairs and peered in to each of the bedrooms before he noticed one with a pile of books and a laptop on the bed. "Bingo." Sam muttered under his breath as he shut the door behind him. "Such a nerd." He said, shaking his head and laughing a bit to himself as he started moving the junk off the bed. The demon flopped himself on to the bed and browsed through the whiny brat's laptop, waiting for Dean to hit the hay so he could catch the old timer on his own.


End file.
